sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Rosa Fiametta
Name: Rosalia 'Rosa' Fiametta Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Parties, Relationships, Soccer. Appearance: Rosa puts a lot of stock in how she looks, but more recently has been spending less time concentrating on make up and beautification and more on exercising and keeping in shape. Rosa is also lucky enough to be aided in this by a good deal of natural attractiveness. Standing at around 5ft 5”, Rosa has slimmed considerably from her previously more weighty frame, and is now somewhat on the lean side, tipping the scales at 138 lbs. Although this means she now lacks the fullness of figure she once possessed, Rosa considers it a fair trade for her more toned and lithe physique. In keeping with her Italian heritage, Rosa is quite olive skinned, with an extremely good complexion. Rosa's breasts are currently at around a C cup, having dropped in size in accompaniment to her loss of weight. Where Rosa shows a hint of her former, larger weight is at her waist, as she has the slightest bit of fat around her stomach. Otherwise, however, Rosa seems very much in shape. Rosa has an ovular face, with full lips, almond shaped brown eyes and an average sized nose with a slightly concavely curved bridge. Rosa's eyes sometimes betray something of a hardness, showing that everything isn't quite as happy for Rosa as her constant smile would lead you to think. In recent times (and much to the displeasure of her father), Rosa has been constantly messing with her hair, which is currently shoulder length, bleached blond with pink highlights. On the day of the trip, Rosa was wearing a sleeveless replica soccer jersey (LA Galaxy, white with a yellow stripe either side of the chest and the name 'Beckham' on the back), which was quite form fitting. She was also wearing a pair of slightly loose, navy blue jeans as well as a pair of white trainers. Biography: Rosa was born as one third of a set of triplets, and by that point, her troubles had already begun. Although Rosa, her sister Frankie, and brother Ilario had been successfully delivered, their mother hadn't made it through the ordeal of giving birth to three children simultaneously. Growing up with a single parent meant that, inevitably, attention wasn't exactly lavished on Rosa. Although she never really wanted for anything material (their father, Ilario Fiametta Jr, being a very wealthy man), Rosa found herself lacking the sort of affection she needed. Although Rosa obviously always had her two siblings at her side, they weren't exactly a substitute for a parent. Furthermore, whilst she and Frankie were never ignored or shunned, it was always clear that the apple of their father's eye was Ilario. Perhaps it was an overly melodramatic thing for a young girl, but Rosa, by the time she was eight, had developed a strong feeling that her father 'didn't love her.' Despite the fact Ilario Jr. remarried when the triplets were ten, by that point the damage had been done. Rosa's stepmother was understandably wary of the three children, and never really warmed up to them, though all the same was never truly cruel to the trio. As Rosa grew older, she increasingly tried to avoid home. Whenever she saw her father, it reminded her of her insecurity, whenever she saw Ilario, she was reminded that he was the favourite and Frankie... well... the sisters didn't actually get along too badly. The pair of them went out partying many a night together, with Ilario trying to watch out for them and cover their backs all the way. Oft-times, Rosa would become inebriated and wind up going home with some stranger that she didn't know better than to avoid. Previously, Rosa tended to resolve her longing for affection by getting into relationships. Rosa was extremely flirty, and was persistent indeed if somebody caught her eye. There was nothing Rosa liked more than being told 'I love you' and this made her a bit of a sucker for sweet talk. Rosa also managed to more or less, confuse genuine affection with lust, taking sex as an expression of love as opposed to something strictly for physical pleasure. However, Rosa has been burned enough times recently that she's developed far more of a cynical streak concerning her relationships. She's become far less susceptible to the 'charmers', but on the flipside, is now far more insecure, constantly second-guessing any compliments or displays of intimacy. Rosa still has the occasional one-night stand, but tends to hold people at arm's length even if they seem quite genuinely interested in her. As such, she's turned to slightly more typical 'attention-seeking' behaviour, deliberately dying her hair weird and wonderful colours, and partying even harder than she used to (with an attendant dip in her grades). Rosa also managed to get kicked out of debate club for swearing too much and not respecting the rules, which she took more or less without missing a step. So far as school is currently concerned, Rosa is on thin ice for her troublemaking behaviour. Wanting to get in shape, Rosa has taken up soccer, echoing but not quite matching her sister's ability at the sport. She briefly made it onto the Bayview team, but was quickly dropped after it became clear that she was far too hot-headed to respect the rules in the slightest. Again, this wasn't something Rosa much cared about. Around school, Rosa enjoys some popularity, but she's also alienated some of her former friends with her reckless behaviour whilst simultaneously falling in with a few of the members of the more rebellious crowd. Overall, Rosa has been looking more and more like she's living on the edge, putting her education and general well-being in question. Advantages: Insomuch as looks count for anything, Rosa has got that base pretty well covered, which should help in gaining allies. In the most cynical sense, people might not want to kill her right away purely because she's attractive. She's also now very much in shape, giving her an edge in terms of speed and stamina. Disadvantages: Rosa hasn't got the best rep around school, both because of her more recent wild behaviour and history of messy break-ups, meaning she might not be able to get people to easily trust her. She's also rather reckless, which will probably lead to her taking foolish ricks and putting herself into harm's way. Finally, despite the fact that they don't always see eye to eye, Rosa genuinely cares about her siblings, and would be certainly devastated if either of them were to be killed. Designated Number: Female Student no. 26 --- Designated Weapon: Pair of Walkie Talkies Conclusion: A triplet! That's unique. Let's hope her siblings come to her aid because walkie talkies surely won't... Unless she plans on communicating with someone long-distance. Aside from that, I don't see G26 putting up much of a fight. Her good looks won't persuade people for long once she hasn't showered for a few weeks. The above biography is as written by Che Cluevara. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Namira '''Kills: None Killed By: Alex White Collected Weapons: Pair of Walkie Talkies (assigned weapon) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Rosa, in chronological order. The Past: *Happily Ever Afters (Below the Waist) *Where East Meets West *Don't Tell And We Won't Ask *What the... Pre-Game: *Eating Out (Cleanly) *Looking for 'Company' *Coulda Been a Contender *Just Hanging Out *The Dance Must Go On! V4: *One of Three *Calculations *How to Win Friends and Influence People *Fell Tidings *Beyond Awkward *Doesn't Matter, I had sex *The Man Your Man Could Smell Like *Monsters Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rosa Fiametta. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I think everyone's at least somewhat familiar with Rosa by now. She was the most prominent/noticed of the triplets for most of the time that she was alive, in large part because she was involved in pregame to a much greater degree. While Rosa had a lot of infamous scenes, she also had a lot of really good ones. Most of my favorite bits were the times that focused on her interactions with those close to her. Rosa actually made very good use of the plot potential suggested by having such a large family, and her relationship with Ilario especially was very well-handled. I feel like Rosa had a bit more trouble come V4 proper, and I can't really put my finger on why. She started out very strong, but I think it ran into a bit of trouble s her momentum slowed down, especially because her threads would often last over an in-game day. This meant that Rosa didn't always really get the chance to react to the bad things going on, at least not to the full extent they deserved. I feel like there was so much potential for stuff with Ilario and Frankie, but then Frankie went inactive and Ily and Rosa never reunited. Rosa's late game slowed down a lot, and it was really a shame because she was a very interesting character. I guess where I'm going with this is, I feel like Rosa didn't live up to all her promise and potential She was well-written (like all of Namira's characters) and I don't at all mean to suggest she was bad. She had way more depth to her than she gets credit for, and had a lot of great scenes and relationships (her time with Felicia stands out especially). I just wish she'd gotten more of a chance to shine in game. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students